


Darling, You’re The One I Want

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl Fluff [3]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Beth & Rick are getting married!!!, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: Beth smiled as she buried her face in her boyfriend’s side. She couldn’t believe it was their seventh anniversary today. Seven years. When she told her professor yesterday, Dr. Stone hadn’t believed her.“You’re lying,” the older man smiled goodnaturedly, “You’re far too young to be celebrating a seven year anniversary.”Beth and Rick are celebrating seven years of dating.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler & Yolanda Montez
Series: Stargirl Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843222
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Darling, You’re The One I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanaryWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/gifts).



> I was really wanting to do a songfic and CanaryWarrior suggested I do one for Paper Rings, so here it is! There will be more parts, so be prepared! I hope you enjoy!

Beth smiled as she buried her face in her boyfriend’s side. She couldn’t believe it was their seventh anniversary today. Seven years. When she told her professor yesterday, Dr. Stone hadn’t believed her.

“You’re lying,” the older man smiled goodnaturedly, “You’re far too young to be celebrating a seven year anniversary.” Beth simply beamed at her professor.

And now, here she was, sitting in a booth with him, at their favorite restaurant, enjoying each other’s company.

“Did I tell you that Steven proposed to Mark yesterday?” Rick bumped his girlfriend so she looked up at him. She let out a low chuckle.

“Steven is the most adorable little boy!” Beth finally spoke.

“I know, don’t tell the rest of them, but I think he’s my favorite.” Rick whispered into her hair.

“Like I would ever tell a bunch of seven year olds that their favorite teacher doesn’t love them all equally!” Beth bobbed her head up to bump his chin up. Rick rubbed it, smirking down at her.

“That hurt!”

“You are so full of it.” Beth pushes herself away from him, “There’s no way that hurt!” Rick grinned as he pulled her into his side once more.

“Well, it did!” Beth giggled into his chest.

“Whatever you say, old man…” playfully Beth reached up and tapped his cheek gently. Rick smiled down at her, bringing his hand up to grab her’s.

“I love you so much.” He whispered reverently. Beth beamed.

“I love you, too.” She brought her lips up to meet his in a quick kiss. She pulled away, eyes still closed, the biggest smile on her face.

“You are so beautiful…” Rick let go of her hand so he could cup her face. Beth leaned into his hand as she let her eyes flutter open.

“You’re easily the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Rick spoke softly as his thumb gently rubbed back and forth. Beth felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she felt her heart swell.

“Marry me?” She whispered. Rick’s eyes grew wide at the question.

“What?” Rick let his hand drop from its place on her face.

“Marry me.” Beth spoke more firmly this time, reaching between them to interlock their fingers. Rick looked around the restaurant, stunned.

“I thought…” 

“Screw waiting!” Beth brought their hands up to her heart, “I know what we said but I’ve been calling you my boyfriend for seven years, the next time someone asks about you I want to be able to call you my husband!” When Beth caught sight of his face after she finished her mini speech, she started fidgeting.

‘Does he not want to get married?’ She thought, panicking. ‘Please, say something!’ She mentally begged. She didn’t think she could survive without him, but she also didn’t think she’d be able to stay if he didn’t want to marry her.

“Beth, I…” Beth waited patiently as Rick struggled to find the words. He looked down at their hands and squeezed.

“I love you so much…” Beth sucked in a breath. 

‘Welp, this was it, I guess. We had a great run.’ She thought as tears of sadness weld up in her eyes. ‘Gah, I’m really such an idiot, if I had just kept my mouth shut none of this would have happened!’

“Of course I want to marry you.” Beth’s fluttered open to look into Rick’s eyes. The tears of sadness morphing into those of joy. She launched herself into his arms, holding him tightly. Eventually, she pulled away and kissed him passionately.

“I love you.” She muttered onto his lips. She felt them twist up in a smile.

“I love you, too.” Rick pulled his face farther back, looking down at her, eyes shining brightly.

“I can’t believe you proposed before me!” He playfully punched her shoulder. Beth laughed at the gesture, shrugging.

“I’m full of surprises.” Beth reaches up to let her fingers run through his hair.

“Don’t I know it.” Rick wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for one last kiss. “Let’s go home.” Beth gently bumped her nose against his cheek, smiling.

“Let’s.”


	2. Wrap Your Arms Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple are looking for a venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s real short, but I just had the idea for this and had to write it.

“Oh my gosh! If you were gonna be like this I never would’ve proposed!” Beth kicked her fiancée’s arm. Rick laughed as he grabbed her foot and brought it back down onto his lap.

“You totally still would’ve,” he grinned widely before leaning over to poke her cheek. She swatted his hand away.

“How do you know that? Last I checked, you weren’t me!” She tried to sound angry, she really did, but it was Rick! She could never even pretend to be mad at him. He brought his hand back to his laptop sitting on the coffee table continuing his search for a venue.

“Yeah, well I’d like to think I know you pretty well…” he smirked, eyes still trained on the screen in front of him. Beth let out a frustrated sigh, slipping her legs off his lap before crawling across the couch to join him at his laptop, she nuzzled into his shoulder as they browsed possibilities.

“What about that one?” Beth’s finger whipped out before he could scroll past it.

“A lake?” Rick looked down at her skeptically, “I never pictured you as a lakeside wedding girl.” Beth shrugged.

“And I never pictured you as a destination wedding type of guy.” Beth smiled happily back up at him. 

“Fair point.” Rick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her back to his side.

“I still can’t believe you’re making me get married in Alaska.” She muttered, making Rick laugh loudly.

“I’m not making you, I just suggested it would be fun and you agreed…” he said helpfully once the laughter subsided. Beth scowled up at him.

“Yeah, after you mentioned it was where your parents used to take you every summer.” She grumbled pulling him closer to her while she birdied her head in his side. Rick squeezes her tightly before letting go and tilting her chin up to look into her eyes.

“And I love you even more for agreeing.” Beth rolled her eyes, but the bright smile on her face gave her away, she really didn’t care all that much where they got married, she just wanted to marry him.

“Wow, you love me more for letting you guilt trip me? That’s a great way to start off a marriage.” Rick chuckles before guiding her face up to meet his in a tender kiss. As she pulled away she rested her forehead against his.

“I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know realistically there is no way they would get married in Alaska. But almost every piece of media I consume has nothing to do with my beautiful home state and I just wanted a reason to write about all the places I loved growing up. So they will be getting married there, and having their honeymoon there, just be warned. Also, if any of you lovely readers are from Alaska or have visited at one time or another, their venue is this spot on Big Lake my aunt got married at a few years ago. It was beautiful and if (and that’s a big IF) I ever get married, that’s probably where I’ll have mine.


	3. I Waited My Whole Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick ask their friends to stand by them at the alter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been edited, so... let me know if there's any mistakes!

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this!” Beth groaned, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Rick furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry?” He shrugged, uncertainly. Beth gave him a death glare.

“Listen, you told me I had to ask Yolanda all by myself, so you gotta ask Court, alone.” Rick folded his arms and lifted a single eyebrow. Beth pouted up at him, attempting to sway him into coming into the restaurant. Rick shook his head in amusement.

“Nope, you’re a big girl, you can do this.” Rick grabbed her hand between his own. He brought them to his lips and kissed them gently.

“Now, I’m going to be down the street, attempting to talk Yolanda out of buying something too expensive and ask her to be my Best… Woman?” Rick made a funny face, “I don’t even know what to call it.” Rick shook his head.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her softly before starting the trek to the store down the street.

“Notice how I didn’t say it back!?” Beth called after him.

“Yeah, I did, I’m just choosing to ignore it!” He turned, cupping his mouth so she could hear him clearly. Beth stuck her tongue out at his retreating figure. She turned to look into the restaurant, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

“BETH!” Courtney gestured her over. When the shorter girl made it to the table, the blonde stood to squeeze her friend. 

“It has been way too long!” She spoke once the pair had pulled apart. Beth smiled in return.

“Right?” She sat down in the seat opposite her, “We haven’t really talked since, what? Last month?” Beth propped her elbows up on the table. Courtney laughed.

“Yeah, we sort of talked when you called to tell me you were engaged, though!” Courtney kicked the girl’s shin under the table. The statement made Beth’s cheeks heat up. Anytime anyone brought up the engagement, Beth’s heart seemed to swell, and she felt as though she might burst. Rick Tyler has really agreed to marry her. She couldn’t wait. Her face lit up as she thought about, which made Courtney giggle.

“You look so happy!” She reaches across the table to place her hand onto Beth’s, “I can’t wait for the wedding.” Beth shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

“That’s actually why I wanted to get lunch.” She looked into the blonde’s eyes and took a deep breath, “I wanted you to be my maid of honor.” Courtney pulled her hand back to hold it against her heart as she gasped in excitement.

“Beth!” She squealed, “I would love to!” Beth sighed in relief.

“Oh thank goodness!” She slumped back in her chair. Courtney gave her a surprised look.

“Did you think I was going to say no?” Beth smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

“Maybe?” 

“I’m a little offended! Why wouldn’t I be your maid of honor?” Once again, Beth’s response was a shrug.

“I don’t know! I just…” Beth started playing with the menu in front of her, “Everything about this wedding makes me doubt everything.”

“Oh, Beth,” Courtney stood up to sit in the chair next to her friend and wrapped her in a hug.

“Like when I proposed I was terrified he was going to say no,” Beth reaches a hand up to play with her hair. Courtney laughed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, but…” she doubled over before she straightened out and wiped a tear from her eye, “Beth, there is no way he would tell you no! He would’ve proposed years ago if you hadn’t suggested waiting until you finished school!” Beth brought a hand to her face in embarrassment.

“I doubt that…” she spoke through her fingers. Courtney shoved her affectionately.

“It’s true! Senior year of college he told me and Yolanda ‘If it wasn’t for her stupid rule I would propose to her tonight.’” Courtney smiled, bumping Beth’s shoulder with her own. Beth brought a second hand up to her face.

“There’s no way.”

“He definitely did, I was there, and you weren’t, so I think I have authority here.” Courtney beamed, “I always thought he’d break and ask you. Yolanda definitely won that bet…” Courtney folded her arms pouting. Beth gave her a confused glance.

“Bet?”

“When you two agreed not to get married until you’d graduated, Yolanda and I bet who would break first. She said it would be you, but I was convinced it’d be him.” She shook her fist at the sky, “Curse you bro and your respectful ways!” Beth giggled.

“Well, I guess Yolanda owes me one.” The girls shared a laugh before the waitress finally appeared, a kind smile plastered on her face.

“Ugh, definitely not,” Rick made a face as Yolanda stepped out of the dressing room. She frowned, turning to catch a glance of herself in the mirror.

“I kinda like it,” she smoothed the skirt out before glance up into Rick’s eyes through the mirror and grinned. Rick laughed after a moment.

“I seriously thought you were being serious!” He stands up and throws an arm around her shoulders. 

“You actually think I liked this monstrosity? Clearly, you don’t know me that well.” Yolanda gave him a once over. Rick shrugged. 

“You really did have me fooled!” He smiled, bringing her closer to his chest. He smiled at them in the mirror. “Look at how old we’ve gotten!” Yolanda leaned her head on his shoulder as she gazed at their reflections.

“We really have…” she turned to look at him again, “And you’re getting married!” she playfully shoved his shoulder. “That’s so insane!”

“I know!” He chuckled, turning to look at her. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Rick finally spoke again.

“That’s actually why I’m here…” He turned so his whole body faced his best friend, she followed his lead.

“What’s up?” Yolanda asked nervously. Rick took a deep breath, closing his eyes before snapping them open again to look at her’s.

“I agreed to join you today as you tried to find an outfit for your internship interview, because I wanted to ask you if…” Rick trailed off for a moment, “You could be my best man… woman… I don’t know what to call it…” Rick threw his hands up in exasperation. Yolanda’s face broke out into the biggest grin Rick had ever seen.

“Of course I will!” Yolanda gripped his shoulders, shaking him. Rick smiled calmly as she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

“This is going to be so awesome!” she giggled giddily before finally turning to try on something new. Rick breathed a sigh of relief, slowly making his way back to his seat.

A few hours later, Beth and Rick meet back at his car. She hugged him tightly as she smiled.

“I missed you.” she mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled before gripping her tightly.

“I missed you, too.” he whispered as he kissed her hair. He gingerly released her before opening her door, waving her in.

“Thank you, sir.” Beth smiled sweetly before dipping into the car.

“I think,” Rick spoke after slipping into the driver’s seat and gripped her hand over the divider kissing it softly, “We should go get ice cream.” He smiled up at her from his place at their hands. Beth’s laugh rang loud and clear through the car.

“I would love to.” She brought their hands to her heart as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	4. Kiss Me Twice 'Cause It's Gonna Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's looking at dresses and it doesn't go as well as she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little angsty, sorry...

Beth stared at her reflection in the mirror, rubbing her hands along the fabric of the dress. Looking down, she smiled sadly before bursting into tears. She leaned against the wall of the dressing room, trying to keep herself upright. It didn’t work, though, and she felt her legs give way. Slowly, she sank to the ground, sobs rocking her body as she put her head to her knees.

“Beth?” she heard her best friend call out to her from the hall. Beth heard the curtain swish as Courtney pushed it back.

“BETH!” She felt Courtney’s hand on her knee, “Beth, what’s wrong?” the small girl looked up, wiping her tear stained cheeks. 

“I…” Beth tried to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat. She couldn’t express the feeling in her gut. 

“It’s your parents, isn’t it?” Beth could barely bring herself to nod her head. Courtney’s face softened, pulling her friend into a hug.

“I’m so sorry.” Courtney gently began stroking her head.

“I really thought that they were going to get over it. I really did.” She sniffled into the blonde’s shirt, “I thought they loved me enough to be willing to get over it for my wedding.” Courtney squeezed her friend close to her chest. Beth gratefully cried into her shirt for a few more moments before finally pulling away and wiping her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Thank you.” she whispered as Courtney gingerly wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

“I’ll always be here.” Courtney stood slowly, offering a hand to pull her friend up with her. Beth pulled her friend into one last hug.

“How do you feel about this one?” Courtney finally asked as she turned and they looked into the mirror together. Beth made a face, tilting her head.

“I’m not sure…” Beth turned to get a side view. 

“Then it’s not the one.” Courtney waved her hands in front of Beth’s reflection. 

“Next!”

“Babe!” Beth smiled at the sound of her fiancée’s voice, “How’d it go?” He emerged from the kitchen to pull her into a hug.

“I had a bit of a break down, but it’s fine.” Beth shrugged, noticing Rick’s face fall.

“Beth…” she felt a lump form in the back of her throat at the concern in his voice, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Rick.” she finally spoke as she opened her eyes, hopefully in a playful teasing manner. It didn’t work, though, and Beth became very interested in his shirt, avoiding his hard glare.

“I really wish my parents would just get over it and come.” Rick brought her back to his chest as a new batch of tears began spilling over. She let herself cry into Rick much longer than she had with Courtney.

“I love you.” he whispered tenderly, bringing his hand up to hold her head. Beth pulled back to look him in the eye.

“I love you, too.” she pushed herself up into her tiptoes and gave him a chaste, tear stained kiss.

“Do you want me to talk to them?” Beth let out a bitter laugh at the question.

“That’s so sweet,” She brought her hand up to caress his cheek, he firmly grabbed hold as he leaned into it.

“But you’re the problem.” Beth’s tears began falling slowly once again.

“We don’t have to get married, Beth.” Rick removed her hand from his cheek, holding it up between them, “I can live like this,” he gestured between them, “With you forever.” Beth smiled sweetly up at him.

“But I can’t.” she softly knocked their foreheads together as she closed her eyes, “If I can’t marry you, I might die.” Rick let out a loud laugh.

“That’s a bit overdramatic, don’t you think?” he pulled away to stare into her eyes. Beth pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, no I don’t think so.” They shared a small laugh, then Rick leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek.

“Want to see the tux we picked for Yolanda?” He whispered in her ear.

“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Beth's parents not being the biggest fan of Rick's, but they aren't super open about it, until they find out that she's marrying him, then they tell her they aren't going to the wedding. I'm sorry, I promise this is a happy story!!!


	5. Which Takes Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months before the wedding, while checking out the venue, the pair make a stop and Rick tells Beth a bit about his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SUPER short, but I had the idea for this cute little scene with them and just had to write it down.

Beth took a long, deep breath, closing her eyes. She exhaled slowly as her eyes popped back open and she scanned the beautiful view in front of her. She couldn't believe that in three short months, they would be getting married. She grinned wide, turning to watch her husband, who was busy scanning the rocky beach.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He jumped at the sound of her voice, whipping his head up to look her in the eye.

“Oh, it’s just something me and my mom used to do every time we’d come to Seward.” He glanced down at his feet once more, kicking the rocks. Beth looked at him expectantly, waving her arm for him to continue.

“We’d try to find the prettiest rock we could find,” Rick reaches down and scooped up one of the rocks at his feet, presenting it to her, “and then we’d chuck it as hard as we could against those big rocks.” He turned and threw the rock at the cluster of boulders on the edge of the beach. Beth let out a surprised gasp as the small frail rock shattered. Rick let out a small laugh, walking over to retrieve the broken pieces. Beth scurried after him, eager to learn more about this strange tradition.

“Why?” She asked as she sat down on one of the boulders, watching as he examined the pieces. Rick smiled widely.

“My mom was a homemaker, but she had a degree in geology.” He sat down next to Beth, displaying the shards. “After we broke the rocks she would sit me down and tell me the names of all the different minerals in them.” Beth looked up at his face to see a happy, peaceful expression overtake his features.

“Man, I wish I had payed more attention to what she told me…” he whispered after a moment. Beth let out a loud, clear laugh, before gently placing a hand on his cheek, kissing him passionately. 

“Tell me more about the things you and your parents used to do here.” She whispered, as he knocked his forehead against her’s. He pulled his head back to beam at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the beach.

“Well, there’s this river down here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The throwing of the rocks is just something me and my sisters do (not that any of us are geologists...) and I thought it would be cute if little Rick and his mom would do it together.


	6. I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another random fluff chapter. Beth has her final fitting and Hournite cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discord started talking about married Hournite and I just had to write another cute fluffy chapter before they get married. I hope you enjoy!

Beth stared at herself in the mirror, a wide grin on her face. She looked down and slowly dragged her hand down the soft fabric of the dress, tears of joy pricking the edges of her eyes. This was happening. This was real. This was the dress she was going to walk down the aisle in. She was about to burst.

“Beth! Babe! Get out here!” She was startled out of her trance at the sound of Courtney’s voice.

“Coming!” she replied, quickly giving the back a once over before pushing the curtain aside. Courtney gasped softly as she walked out of the dressing room, while Artemis gave a low whistle.

“Damn, girl,” Artemis looked her up and down, “Rick’s not gonna know what to do with himself.” Beth felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the compliment as she turned to the attendant.

“How does it feel?”

“Perfect, thank you!” Beth pulled the man into a hug, before sheepishly pushing him back, embarrassed. He smiled down at her.

“You’re very welcome.” Beth turned towards her friends, grinning.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married in two weeks!” Courtney (and surprisingly Artemis too) squealed, pulling her into a hug. 

That night, Rick and Beth are sitting on their couch, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Beth leaned into his side, pulling him as close as she could.

“I love you.” She murmured as she buried her head into his shoulder. He turned to look down at her, softly kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too.” He grinned into her hair, “We’re getting married in two weeks.” he whispered. Beth brought her head up to look at his face as she gently ran her fingers through her hair.

“We go back to Alaska tomorrow.” She spoke softly as she interlocked their fingers. Rick let his head fall back.

“Ugh, I know.” Rick closed his eyes as he sighed, “speaking of, we should probably make sure everything’s packed.” Beth pouted up at him.

“Can’t we at least finish the movie?” Rick rolled his eyes, chuckling.

“I guess.” 

“Yay!” Beth brought him closer into her side as she trained her eyes on the tv once more.

After a few moments, though, she looked up at him, a smile tugging at her lips, before she turned his face to her’s, kissing him fiercely.

“What was that for?” Beth stared at him, silently memorizing every detail.

“Because it’s been more than seven years and we’re finally getting married!” Rick’s eyes softened, bringing his hand up to caress her face. Beth leaned into his hand, letting out a content sigh.

“It took us long enough,” he muttered as he let his forehead rest in her’s.

“It did.” She closed her eyes, “And when we get back, I get to start putting Beth Tyler on my papers.” The idea made her heart so happy, she felt like she might combust. She felt Rick bring her in for another sweet kiss. Beth smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close as she deepened the kiss.

“I love you more than anything,” he softly whispered against her lips. Beth’s heart soared as she pulled back. She played with his hair, trying to form the words to properly express how Rick Tyler made her feel. Finally, she brought her lips up to his forehead.

“You make me so happy.” She brought her lips back down to kiss his lips once more, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the wedding, so get ready my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> They’re supposed to be around 24 in this. Rick is an elementary school school teacher because I love the idea of him loving kids and working with them professionally. Beth has just started working on her doctorate in who knows what, something smart, because that girl’s going to do great things one day.


End file.
